World Domination
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: What would happen if Zero and Kira joined forces? Well, just like the title says, world domination!
1. The Beginning

_This world is rotten_, Light Yagami thought as he looked out the window, bored out of his mind. After all, the teacher was just reading some text from a book he had right in front of him, so he could easily catch up. Right before he was about to look back to his book, though, he saw a notebook fall from high up. He looked at it in confusion and decided to check it out after school was over. When he went to check it out, he found that it was called a Death Note, and that supposedly any human who's name was written in it would die.

_It's probably just a joke_, Light thought, putting the book back in the grass and walking away. _It's not much different from chain letters, really. "Any human who's name is written in this note shall die"? _

But before Light headed home, he went back and picked the notebook up, deciding to test it out and see if it was actually real.

While Light was discovering the powers of the Death Note, Lelouch Lamperouge was trying not to die. He had just found a strange girl in the back of a truck he had stumbled into, and now that girl was lying dead at his feet.

_How can this be? First Suzaku died, then this girl, and now I'm going to die...before I had a chance to do anything with my life...And Nunnally!_ Lelouch thought desperately as he kneeled before the girl in front of him. She suddenly grabbed his hand and offered to make a contract with him to give him power. He accepted this contract and soon had the power of Geass. He made the soldiers in front of him kill themselves before crouching down next to the girl again.

"I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do...why did you give me this bizarre power?" he muttered before a Knightmare suddenly came in. Lelouch used his Geass on the pilot so that he could make his escape. Once he was out of the warehouse, he helped the Elevens who were trying to fight off the Britannians and then headed for where the commander would be. Once he was alone with his half-brother, Prince Clovis La Britannia, he revealed who he was before asking for details of his mother's death using his Geass.

"My brother, second Prince Schneizel and second Princess Cornelia...they can tell you..." Clovis muttered, under the influence of Geass.

Once Lelouch confirmed that this was all he knew, he pointed his gun to Clovis' head as Clovis said, "I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you..." Lelouch said, lowering the gun. "However..."

"Please you can't do this!" Clovis said as Lelouch put the gun right in front of his face. "We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty," Lelouch stated before pulling the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was basically just a small little setup chapter...I pretty much copied the lines straight from the show and put them here, but next chapter will be much more exciting! Which is why I'm putting up two chapters at once, so that you don't have to wait! XD So anyways, enjoy the next chapter! **


	2. Of the End

A few weeks had passed since Light had found the Death Note. But in those few weeks, he had become known as Kira because of all the criminals he had killed. At almost the same time as Kira was born, Zero was born as well. After rescuing Suzaku Kururugi from his false trial for Prince Clovis' murder and announcing that he was the one who killed Clovis, Zero was soon known to Elevens and Britannians everywhere. Light could see that Zero was doing good by fighting for the Japanese, especially since he himself was only an Honorary Britannian. So he decided to try to meet Zero and join forces with him.

Zero was also aware of Kira. News of both Kira and Zero were spreading across Area 11, and people were panicking. After all, there appeared to be two terrorists in Area 11, and people knew that if those two terrorists got together, things would not go well. Zero knew that people were panicking, but he still wanted to meet Kira and join forces with him.

_But how would I go about meeting someone who hasn't even made a public appearance yet?_ Lelouch wondered as he was watching the TV in his room.

"Zero, there's someone here to see you," Kallen Stadtfeld said from outside the room.

"Tell them I'll be right there," Lelouch called back as he grabbed his mask.

While Zero was getting ready, Kira was waiting in the sitting room.

"You know, your outfit really sucks compared to that Zero guy's," Ryuk, the Shinigami attached to the Death Note, said.

"Shut up..." Light muttered, knowing the people surrounding him wouldn't be able to hear him through the mask he was wearing. In addition to a ski mask, he also had on a hoodie, with the hood pulled up, and sweatpants. He had wanted to keep it simple, and he had figured that what he wore wouldn't really matter as much since he wasn't going to make a public appearance.

"So, we finally meet, Kira," Zero said as he walked into the room.

"It was bound to happen eventually, Zero," Kira said as Zero sat down next to him.

"So, was there something specific that you wanted to ask me, or did you just drop by to say hello?" Zero asked.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to join forces," Kira said.

"Join forces?" Zero asked. "Lucky for you, I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Oh really..." Kira muttered, smiling under his mask. "That's good."

"Of course. With our combined power, we could easily take down the Britannian Empire," Zero said. "What exactly is your power, though?"

"I'll show you if you show me your power," Kira answered.

"Hmm. Fine then, but let's do it in my room, shall we?" Zero said, getting up from the couch.

"Of course," Kira said, following Zero into his private quarters.

"What do they mean by powers?" Kaname Ohgi wondered after the two had left the room.

"I don't know, but I feel like they're hiding something from us," Kallen said, frowning.

"So, what's your power then?" Zero asked once they were in his room.

"It's this," Kira said, taking the Death Note out of his pocket and handing it to Zero.

"Any human who's name is written in this note shall die, hmm? So this is how you've been killing all of those criminals," Zero said, looking up from the book and seeing Ryuk. His eyes widened under his mask and he asked, "Where did he come from?" while pointing at Ryuk.

"Oh, you mean Ryuk?" Kira asked, turning to look at the floating death god. "He's the Shinigami attached to the Death Note, and anyone who touches it can see him."

"I see..." Zero muttered, less freaked out now.

"Now then, may I see your power?" Kira asked.

"I don't know what makes you think I have some sort of special power," Zero said, not really wanting to give away his secret quite yet.

"You made it quite obvious when you saved Suzaku Kururugi. You made Jeremiah Gottwald look like a complete fool when you used your power to control him," Kira said.

"I'm surprised you figured the out," Zero said, truly surprised. "Even the Black Knights haven't figured it out yet. But as you said, I can control people with my power, called Geass."

"Can I see how it works?" Kira asked.

"If it works on Shinigami, then I can. Otherwise, I can't," Zero stated.

"It might work on me, but I'm not sure," Ryuk said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's test it then," Kira said.

"Alright," Zero said, opening the slot in his mask and saying, "I command you to tell me more about the Death Note."

Ryuk just laughed and said, "It looks like your Geass doesn't work on Shinigami."

"Well, we weren't even sure it would work in the first place, so I'm not really surprised," Zero said, leaning back in his chair more.

"By the way, Zero, your voice sounds familiar somehow," Kira said, still trying to place where he had heard that voice before. "And when you opened up your mask, your eye color seemed familiar as well."

"I was actually thinking the same about you, Kira," Zero said, also trying to place the voice. "Shall we show each other our faces then?"

"I don't mind," Kira said, already flipping his hood back and taking off his ski mask. At the same time, Zero grabbed his mask and was taking it off. Once both masks were off, the two stared at each other in surprise. "Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"And you're Light Yagami," Lelouch said, his look of surprise fading to one of understanding as he held out his hand for Light to shake. "Well then, this will be interesting."

"Yes, it should be," Light said, taking Lelouch's hand and shaking it.

Once the masks were back in place, the two exited the room and went back to the sitting room of the Black Knights' vehicle.

"As of right now, Kira and Zero shall be working together to try to take down the Britannian Empire," Zero told the Black Knights.

"Really?" Kallen asked, surprised that the two had actually decided to work together.

"Yes. We figured that combining our powers would benefit both of us and lead to the quick destruction of Britannia," Kira said, not knowing that the Black Knights knew nothing of Geass.

_You idiot!_ Zero thought as Kira said that._ Now there's no way that I can avoid telling them about Geass!_

"You keep talking about powers, what do you mean by that?" Ohgi asked.

"They're probably just talking about their brains or something," Shinichiro Tamaki said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I have a feeling that that's not it," Ohgi said, turning to Zero. "Well, are you going to tell us?"

"Are you gonna tell them or what?" Ryuk asked from his position behind Kira.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice..." Zero muttered in answer to both Ryuk and Ohgi. "I have a power called Geass that I can use to control anyone."

The Black Knights' eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kento Sugiyama asked.

"And does that mean you used it on Kira to make him agree to join us?" Kallen asked.

"Or us?" Ohgi asked.

"I assure you I haven't used it on any of you," Zero lied, having used it on Kallen once before. "And I didn't use it on Kira either. Our joining forces was a mutual agreement."

"How can we be sure you haven't used it on us to make us follow you?" Ohgi asked, still not very trustworthy of Geass.

"The fact that you are feeling mistrust towards me and that you are able to question me shows that I haven't used it on you. If I had used it on you, you would be blindly following me and would never question my authority," Zero said.

"Are you serious?" Kallen asked.

"But I promise you that I will never use it on any of you," Zero said.

"How can we trust you?" Ohgi asked, obviously skeptical.

"I'll make sure I consult you before using my power, unless I have to do it in self-defense. Are there any other questions?"

"Kira mentioned your combined powers, so what's his power?" Kallen asked.

"It's a Death Note," Kira said, taking the Death Note out of his pocket once again. "Anyone who's name is written in it will die."

Everyone's eyes widened at this information.

"Now how can we trust you?" Ohgi asked, even more frightened of Kira's power than he was of Zero's.

"He's on our side, remember?" Zero said.

"Exactly. And besides, I only kill criminals, or those who Zero deems to be our enemy, so you don't have to worry about me killing you," Kira said, trying to sound reassuring. "In fact, here. Touch it."

Everyone looked at him skeptically before stepping forward and touching the Death Note. Immediately there were screams of surprise.

"Wh-What is that?!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking at Ryuk in terror.

"Why did you do that? Now everyone can see me," Ryuk complained.

"This is Ryuk, the Shinigami attached to the Death Note. You can see him now because you touched the Death Note," Kira said, completely ignoring Ryuk.

"So...he's not going to kill us?" Tamaki asked, still freaking out.

"Nah, I'm not gonna kill you," Ryuk answered.

"How can we be-" Ohgi started before Ryuk interrupted him.

"You guys have some major trust issues, you know that? I'm not gonna kill you, that's that," Ryuk said, annoyed at how many times they had asked the same question.

"That's not very reassuring, Ryuk," Kira said with a sigh.

"What, they were getting annoying," Ryuk said. "By the way, do you have any apples?"

"That Shinigami is right, though. We really should just trust Zero and Kira not to do anything to us..." Kallen muttered. "And no, we don't have any apples."

Ohgi sighed before saying, "I guess you're right...sorry we doubted you guys."

"Your doubts were valid, so it's fine," Zero said.

"Also, now that we're working together, you should probably buy some apples. Ryuk gets really annoying when he doesn't get any," Kira said.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Ryuk exclaimed, flying in front of Kira's face.

"I'm so used to ignoring you that I forgot you were there," Kira said coldly, obviously joking.

"You're so mean..." Ryuk muttered. "You owe me an apple now."

Kira sighed before saying, "I guess I should get going now. See you all later."

"Okay, and we'll make sure we have apples for the next time you come," Ohgi said.

"Good!" Ryuk said happily before he and Kira left.

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you liked it! I'm not really sure what else to say...umm...review! **


	3. Zero and Kira

The next day at school, Light decided to try to join the student council so that he could talk with Lelouch more. He knew that if anyone suspected them of being Kira and Zero it would raise suspicion, but as far as he knew no one suspected him or Lelouch at all. When he arrived in the student council room, he found only Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Oh, sorry," Light said, turning around to leave.

"Hey wait, were you looking for someone?" Rivalz called before the door closed.

"Lelouch actually," Light said, standing in the doorway.

"I can take you to him!" Rivalz said, grabbing a box and walking over to the door. "He was helping Madame Pres and Shirley set up for a party we're having, and I'm heading there right now too!"

"Okay, thanks," Light said, following Rivalz to a room set up with streamers and balloons.

"Thanks Rivalz, you can set the box on the table," Milly Ashford called from across the room, seeing Light when she did. "Oh! What brings you here?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if I could join the student council," Light said.

Lelouch walked in at that moment and stared in surprise at Light.

"Light? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, slight panic running through his head.

"I was hoping I could join the student council," Light stated, knowing that he would have to reassure Lelouch about the whole thing later.

"Well Vice Pres, what do you think?" Milly asked as she walked over to them.

"Well...I suppose it's fine," Lelouch said, still not too comfortable with having Light join.

"Great! That means we can have a double party!" Milly said excitedly.

"Who's this party for anyway?" Light asked.

"Well, Suzaku just joined as well, so we're throwing a party for him!" Milly said, handing some streamers to Light. "Would you mind hanging these?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd making Light hang streamers since this is his party?" Lelouch asked with a tilt of his head.

"We need all the help we can get though! So get back to work!" Milly said, trying to sound stern as she walked back over to where she had been blowing up more balloons. Lelouch just sighed and grabbed the paper he had come there for before heading back to the kitchen to make the food.

After the setup for the party was finished, Lelouch led Light to his room so they could talk.

"Why did you join the student council?" Lelouch asked the minute the door closed behind Light.

"I figured it would be fine since no one suspects us," Light explained.

"But even so..." Lelouch muttered, having come to that same conclusion earlier.

"I'll make sure our contact outside of...work is minimal. That way if someone really does suspect you or me, their suspicions won't grow when they see us together," Light said.

"Fine," Lelouch said. "Also, I feel like your outfit needs an upgrade."

"I figured it would be fine since I'm not making a public appearance," Light said, not wanting an elaborate costume like Lelouch's.

"You might have to now that you've joined with me, though. After all, we need to let people know somehow."

Light sighed before saying, "Fine, but I'm not making it as flashy as yours."

"Good. Now then, we better get back before Madame Pres gets mad at us," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Right," Light said, following Lelouch back to the student council room.

...

While Lelouch and Light were setting up for the party, the Black Knights were still questioning Zero and Kira.

"I know I said we should trust them, but they can control and kill us," Ohgi said after a break in conversation.

"Yeah," Kallen agreed. "What I'm wondering though is why Zero didn't tell us about his Geass in the first place."

"You'd think he would tell us about something that could be useful in defeating Britannia," Kento said.

"Yeah..." Ohgi muttered. "His identity is one thing, but his Geass is another."

"Maybe he didn't want to tell us about it because he knew it would make us doubt him," Naomi Inoue suggested.

"Maybe you're right..." Kallen said after a brief silence.

"I suppose that would make sense," Ohgi said, sighing. "But now, what about Kira? We hardly know anything about him, and yet he told us about the Death Note."

"We know that he's been killing criminals, but we don't know anything about his personality. He could turn on us at any moment..." Kallen muttered.

"For now, we should just be careful around him," Kento said.

"I suppose that's as good a plan as any," Ohgi said, still feeling a bit uneasy about Kira.

There wasn't much conversation after that since the Black Knights knew they had to do at least some work that day.

...

Since the party went well into the night, Lelouch and Light were unable to go to the Black Knights' vehicle that day. They were able to the next day, though, which was good because Zero had something planned. Zero was sitting in the main room watching TV while also discussing Kira's new outfit, when his phone started ringing. He quickly went to his room to answer it, and after a brief conversation, he came back out to make an announcement.

"I have a surprise for you all, so follow my instructions."

"What kind of surprise are we talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Zero questioned, smiling a little under his mask as Tamaki's childishness. "I'm going to enter some coordinates into the GPS, and then one of you will drive there."

"Why can't you do it?" Ohgi asked, curious.

"I'm going to be busy with other things, which is why I'll be having someone else drive," Zero said, only lying a bit. It was true that he would be busy with other things, but the truth was that he hadn't learned to drive yet and needed someone else to do it. "Any volunteers?"

"I think Tamaki should do it," Toru Yoshida suggested.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course. It shouldn't be too hard for him to follow the directions," Ryuk said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Whoops, forgot you can all hear me," Ryuk said while rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, do you have apples?"

"Ryuk aside, I agree with Yoshida," Zero said, standing up. "I'll enter the coordinates in right now so we can leave as soon as possible."

Once Zero had entered in the coordinates and Tamaki was in the driver's seat, Zero headed back to his private quarters with Kira.

"So, what's this surprise anyway?" Kira asked when the door closed.

"Some new equipment," Zero stated as he took off his mask.

"That's it?" Kira asked, deciding to take off his own mask as well.

"I don't want to say too much. After all, I want it to be a surprise for you as well."

"Alright," Kira said.

"Now then, back to what we were discussing before with your outfit," Zero said. "Are we agreed on that?"

"Yeah, that should be fine," Kira said. "I'll make sure I put it together tonight."

"Good, because we're going to be busy for the rest of the weekend."

"Busy?"

"Zero, we're here!" Kallen called.

"You'll find out later," Zero said as he put his mask back on, Kira doing the same.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...I dunno...I feel like this chapter was kinda crappy...but whatever... So anyway, hope you liked it enough to keep reading! XD **


End file.
